List of Island Events
Please help add to this page if you have experienced any island events that are not listed here. 'From Virtual Villagers: A New Home' 'Multiple Choice Events' A Mysterious Crate 1. "(Villager Name) was walking on the beach when (he/she) saw something washed up on the beach. It was '' Open it= #First Possible Result: ''"When (he/she) opens the crate, (Villager Name) is astonished to discover a great many angry, biting rats living in the crate! The rats jump out and bite some of your villagers, causing injury and disease." #Second Possible Result: "When (he/she) opens the crate, (Villager Name) is astonished to discover several rusty old tools and instruments. Your villagers gain 1000 tech points. But several of the villagers seem to have taken ill as a result of scrapes from the tainted artifacts." |-|Leave it alone=''"(Villager Name) has a bad feeling about the crate, so (he/she) pushes it back into the ocean."'' ---- 2. "(Villager Name) was walking on the beach when (he/she) saw something washed up on the beach. It was a painstakingly well prepared, watertight crate." Open it.=''"When he opens the crate, (Villager Name) is astonished to discover a trio of babies!"'' |-|Leave it alone.=''"(Villager Name) has a bad feeling about the crate, so (he/she) pushes it back into the ocean."'' ---- 3. "(Villager Name) was walking on the beach when (he/she) saw something washed up on the beach. It was a badly weathered crate." Open it.=be confirmed |-|Leave it alone.=''"(Villager Name) has a bad feeling about the crate, so (he/she) pushes it back into the ocean."'' ---- 4. "(Villager Name) was walking on the beach when (he/she) saw something washed up on the beach. It was a large, wooden crate." Open it.=''"(Villager Name) is delighted to find that the crate is filled with juicy steaks! Your villagers gain 1500 food."'' |-|Leave it alone.=''"(Villager Name) has a bad feeling about the crate, so (he/she) pushes it back into the ocean."'' ---- 5. "(Villager Name) was walking on the beach when (he/she) saw something washed up on the beach. It was a large, carefully sealed crate." Open it.=''"When he opens the crate, (Villager Name) is astonished to discover a great many well preserved tools and instruments. Your villagers gain 3000 tech points."'' |-|Leave it alone.=''"(Villager Name) has a bad feeling about the crate, so (he/she) pushes it back into the ocean."'' 'A Mysterious Vial' 1. "One day, (Villager Name) was walking on the beach, when (he/she) found - half buried in the sand - a mysterious vial filled with what appears to be an oily, red liquid." Drink the liquid.=''"(Villager Name) drinks the strange liquid in one gulp. Immediately, (he/she) feels quite strange. (He/She) doesn't quite feel (himself/herself)..."'' (Villager's appearance changes) |-|Pour it out.=be confirmed poor it out nothing happens 2. "One day (Villager Name) was walking on the beach, when (he/she) found - half buried in the sand - a mysterious vial filled with what appears to be a watery, orange liquid." Drink the liquid.=''"(Villager Name) drinks the strange liquid in one gulp. Immediately, (he/she) feels quite strange. (He/She) doesn't quite feel (himself/herself)..."'' (Villager's appearance changes) |-|Pour it out.=be confirmed ---- "One day (Villager Name) was walking on the beach, when (he/she) found - half buried in the sand - a mysterious vial filled with what appears to be a blue liquid." Drink the liquid.=''"(Villager Name) drinks the strange liquid in one gulp. Immediately, (he/she) feels quite enlightened. (Villager Name) has improved at farming."'' |-|Leave it alone.=be confirmed 2. "One day (Villager Name) was walking on the beach, when (he/she) found - half buried in the sand - a mysterious vial filled with what appears to be an oily, red liquid." Drink the liquid.=''"Upon opening the bottle, (Villager Name) is overwhelmed by a symphony of botanical aromas. She becomes dizzy and disoriented for a moment, but then realizes she has somehow acquired complete knowledge of herbal lore and healing."'' (Villager becomes Doctor) |-|Pour it out.=be confirmed The Black Pearl "(Villager Name) was swimming near the shore and found a stunning black pearl inside an unusually large clam. Mesmerized by this spectacular pearl, (he/she) has mixed feelings about what to do with it." Share the pearl.=''"(Villager Name) shows this fabulous pearl to the tribe and all rejoice! The beauty of this pearl brings hope and inspiration to all the villagers."'' (Your villagers then begin to celebrate) |-|Keep the pearl hidden.=''"(Villager Name) keeps the rare pearl hidden away. (He/She) has become increasingly obsessed with it, is often distracted, and has withdrawn from village life. Some even say that (he/she) can be heard whispering to some silent companion in the dark of night."'' (Villager now dislikes work) 'The Brass Compass' "One day (Villager Name) discovered a shiny object in the sand. Unknown to the villagers, it was a brass compass, probably from the old shipwreck on the beach. The villagers had never seen such an object before and its true purpose was a mystery, but what they did know was that it was the best berry-masher they had ever seen!" Use it to mash berries=Gain some tech points |-|Let the researchers have it=''"After a time, the researchers discover many things about the object's purpose and construction. Although the device did not survive their inquiries intact, the researchers gained valuable knowledge in the process."'' 'The Moth' "(Villager Name) was going for a walk one day and stumbled upon a large cocoon. (He/She) could see that there was a moth inside trying to bite and tear its way to freedom." Help the moth.=The moth is too weak to survive and dies. |-|Leave the moth alone.=''"(Villager Name does not interfere, but watches as the moth eventually breaks free from its silk prison. Realizing that the moth needed to complete its struggle in order to be strong enough to survive, (Villager Name) learned a rare and important lesson about helping by not helping."'' 'The Mysterious Face' "(Villager Name) was relaxing near the edge of the village when (he/she) saw a face in the trees staring back! Alarmed, but curious, (he/she) wasn't sure what to do." Get a closer look.=The villager disappears into the trees and is never seen again. |-|Cautiously back away.=''"Better safe than sorry, (Villager Name) decides. (He/She) carefully backs away and decided to try to forget what (he/she) saw, and never mentions this to anyone for fear that the others would think (him/her) insane."'' get a closer look the villager approaches the mysterious visage, he realizes it is only a shy confused person who seems lost. ( villager name) manages to gain the odd stranger's trust and welcomes the newcomer to the village. as it turns out this lost soul is a master farmer and will be a boon to the village ( you gain a villager with master farming ) 'The Strange Berries' "During the course of daily foraging, (Villager Name) encounters a plant covered with beautiful, ripe berries. I have never seen such strange berries, (he/she) thought. But the shamans have warned the villagers about such unknown temptations." Taste the strange berries.=Your villager dies. |-|Ignore the seductive plant.=''"(Villager Name) has decided that it's far too dangerous to taste the unidentified berries."'' 'The Troubled Child' "Little (Villager Name) has always been an unusual and troubled child. (He/She) is uninterested in normal childhood activities and (he/she) seems unusually bright, but the villagers are not sure what to do with (him/her)." Let (him/her) try farming=''"As it turns out, (Villager Name) has allergies to the crops."'' (He/she will get sick) |-|Let (him/her) try research=''"As it turns out, (Villager Name) is a child prodigy and takes to research as if born to it. (Villager Name) quickly becomes a master researcher and (he/she) even makes some astonishing discoveries that boost the village technology."'' (Regardless of their age, the child's Research skill bar becomes entirely full) 'The Visitor' "As (Villager Name) is strolling along the beach one afternoon, (he/she) spots a stranger in a boat. As the stranger reaches the shore, he asks (Villager Name) for some plants and seeds to take back with him on his boat." Allow him to gather samples=''"The man gently took samples of each plant that he was interested in, and when he left, he thanked (Villager Name) and gave (him/her) a bottle of antibiotics. Your tribe has gained some medicine technology."'' |-|Tell the stranger to leave=He sneezes in your villagers' faces and gets a lot of them sick. 'The Wild Mushroom' "(Villager Name) has been watching the local monkeys and has observed them eating a particular mushroom that sprouts and rapidly decays following a rain. One day, (he/she) finds and picks one, yet (he/she) is not sure whether to taste it or not." Taste the mushroom= #First Possible Result: "A few minutes after tasting the strange fungus, (Villager Name) starts to feel very sick and is overcome with nausea and stomach cramps." (Villager becomes very sick) #Second Possible Result: "The mushroom is delicious! (Villager Name) has found a new tasty and nutritious food source, and gains foraging experience in the process. (He/She) then harvests the wild crop and adds them to the village food stores." (More food appears in the food bin) |-|Discard the mushroom=be confirmed 'No Choice Events' 'Blessings Day Celebration' "Today is the day that the villagers give thanks to those that guide their fate and for all the blessings they enjoy on the island of Isola. There will be dancing and ceremonies, followed by a sumptuous feast!" (Villagers start to celebrate) 'Isola Day Celebration' "Today is the day that the villagers commemorate their successful arrival on the island of Isola with dancing, celebration, and feasts!" (Your villagers start celebrating) 'The Barrel O' Babies' "The villagers discovered a large barrel bobbing in the surf today. Unlike your average barrel, this one contains a trio of toddlers wrapped in blankets! They probably got lost during the exodus that brought the villagers to Isola. Luckily, they found their way here to their kinfolk." (Your population grows by 3) 'The Big Wave' "During the night, a giant wave smashed against the shore of Isola, covering the beach with debris!" (Your builders must clear the debris again) 'The Good Little Monkey' "A monkey mixed up some of the ingredients on the research table. Somehow, though, he accidentally made some very useful discoveries. Your tribe gains 9000 tech points." 'The Heat Wave' "All the winds have died. The air is still, and the heat is stifling! The villagers have no thought but to seek relief from the oppressive heat. It's just too hot for them to get anything done until the heat passes." (Villagers stop what they're doing and begin to relax or go swimming; no noticeable harmful effects) 'The Helpful Honeybees' "The honeybees from a large, nearby hive discovered the village berry bush and have begun harvesting nectar from it. As a byproduct of their labors, the bees have done an excellent job of pollinating the bush, causing it to thrive." (More berries appear on the bush) 'The Measles Epidemic' "One day, while playing in the village, one of the children suddenly fell ill. Before long, all of the children in the village were overcome by a virulent pox!" (All children become sick) 'The North Wind' "A cool, northerly wind has blown in across the village, bringing rejuvenating moisture to the crops and the berry bush." 'The Plague of Parrots' "A giant flock of wild parrots flew over the village and ate many of the berries!" (Many of the berries disappear from the berry bush) 'The South Wind' "A powerful southerly wind has blown in across the island. It is a hot, cruel wind that withers the berries, scorches the crops in the field, and damages the stored food." 'From Virtual Villagers 4: The Tree of Life' 'Multiple Choice Events' 'The Lie' "(Villager Name) found a delicious rare mushroom and ate it, instead of bringing it back to the food bin as (he/she) had been taught to do. An adult was nearby and asked, “What are you doing little one?” (He/She) isn’t sure what to say." Lie=''"(Villager Name) denies eating the mushroom. The adult silently looks at (him/her) for a long time, and then walks off. Immediately afterward (Villager Name) feels ashamed and remorseful. (He/She) decides to make up for it on (his/her) own by skipping meals for a week."'' (Villager becomes weakened, with half of their health gone) |-|Tell the Truth=Forced to help farmers harvest blackberries and gains farming skill. 'The Aspiring Doctor' 1. "(Villager Name) has fallen gravely ill. (He/She) is also an aspiring healer and has long theorized that eating a bit of bark from the tree of life would have to be healthful." Eat a bit=''"(Villager Name) takes a bit of the shaved bark from the tree and nibbles on it. The bitter juices actually have a pleasant flavor. It could just be a coincidence but the next morning (he/she) feels considerably better."'' (The villager becomes a Trainee Healer) |-|Better not=''"(Villager Name) decides (he'd/she'd) better not, and waits the illness out."'' (The villager is still sick, but their health bar is still high.) 2. "(Villager Name) has fallen gravely ill. (He/She) is also an aspiring healer and has long theorized that water from the magnificent ocean surrounding Isola should have healing properties." Drink Sea Water=''"(Villager Name) bravely drinks (his/her) fill of ocean water from a wooden bowl. A few moments later (he/she) becomes violently ill and is worse off than before."'' |-|Better Not=''"(Villager Name) thinks that it’s better to listen to one’s body and (his/her) body is definitely telling (him/her) not to drink ocean water. (He/She) decides to apply this philosophy in the study of medicine. Although (Villager Name) is still sick, (he/she) feels a bit wiser."'' 'The Climber' "(Villager Name) decides to climb the great banyan, thinking that it would be a great achievement to climb the Tree of Life! Unfortunately he gets stuck at the top of the tree and can't figure out how to get back down." Try to find a way down=''"The first step was a bad one. (Villager) tumbles down through the branches, badly hurting (his/her) leg, and lands behind the tree. (He/She) lies there for a full day and night before discovered and rescued by the tribe. This time let (him/her) bond with the tree in an unexpected way."'' (Your tribe gains a level of Dendrology tech.) |-|Start yelling for help=Lose tech point because of your tribe being busy getting them out of the tree. 'The Wet Book' "(Villager Name) is walking along the beach when (he/she) trips over a wet object. (He/She) picks it up and discovers it is a waterlogged book. (He/She) opens the front cover, which disintegrates almost immediately. (He/She) can read each page as it disintegrates or bring it to the scientists." Return with book to the lab=''"Despite cradling the book in (his/her) arms and moving as quickly as possible, the book is almost gone by the time (he/she) makes it to the lab. The only section left is one about nurturing children. The whole tribe reads it and is grateful for what they could salvage."'' (Each villager gains a little bit of parenting skill.) |-|Read Each Page=''"(Villager Name) is barely able to read each page before the waterlogged parchment turns to mush. There is a section on farming, a section on building, a section on everything. (Villager Name) feels enriched by the text but regrets that (he/she) was unable to share it with the tribe."'' (Villager is now an Adept in all skills) 'The Pretty Shell' "Two kids have been constantly fighting over a pretty, round shell. (Villager Name) is sick of the bickering and decides to intervene. The children either have to be taught to share the share, or they will have to decide who will keep it." Teach kids sharing=The kids learned the lesson. (The adult also improved at parenting.) |-|Teach kids negotiation=''"Not everything can be shared, and in this case a lesson about negotiation is more valuable. However, even after they pick an owner for the shell, one of the children feels very bad, outmatched at the debate over the shell. Still, the fighting has stopped. (Villager Name’s) approach was innovative and effective, although maybe a bit harsh."'' (Your villager gains a little skill in everything except parenting) 'The Robber Crab' "While looking for shells on the beach, (Villager Name) spots a rare robber crab. The tails of these crabs is known to have potent healing properties." Cut Off Its Tail=be confirmed |-|Let It Go=''"Feeling sorry for the crab, (Villager Name) lets it go. Following the crab (he/she) discovers that the crab has returned to its nest, where it has been storing food and covering it with salt crystals. (He/She) explains it to the scientists who discover an important method for storing food."'' (The tribe gains 1 level in Food Mastery.) 'The Legendary Stranger' "(Villager Name) discovers a mysterious figure lurking by the tree one night. Sensing (Villager Name), the figure turns, smiles, and says, “Hello my child. My name is Biggles. Perhaps you have heard of me? I’ve been watching you. Your people have done well in returning the balance to Isola. I will tell you something. The island, like life, is a wheel. This tree you see here is it’s axle. To restore balance the axle must be true. Now, because your people are worthy, I will answer one question." " How should we care for our people?=''" "Yes, I can see that you are a good and caring people. I will teach you a secret." Biggles teaches (Villager Name) some advanced and arcane medical knowledge. When (Villager Name) turns to thank him, he is simply not there. Where could he have gone?"'' (Advance one level in medicine) |-|How should we care for our tree?=(Advance one level in Dendrology) 'Phosphorescent fungi' "While searching for mushrooms, (Villager Name) sees a large colorful fungus with bright dots on it. These bright mushrooms are known to be dangerous and (he/she) wonders what to do with it." Throw It Into The Ocean=''"(Villager Name) reaches down to pick the mushroom and cast it into the ocean. Upon touching it, (he/she) is gripped with vivid dreams and wakes up two days later with a splitting headache, but an unexplainable understanding of science."'' (Your villager is now an Apprentice/Adept Scientist; skill bar is half full) |-|Admire It From Afar=''"(Villager Name) decides to leave the hazardous mushroom alone. Unfortunately, it multiplies over the next few weeks and somehow finds its way into their food source. Several from the tribe get sick and others are acting strangely for days to come."'' 'The Sealed Box' "(Villager Name) is swimming in the ocean one day when (he/she) bumps into a floating box. It appears to be carefully sealed, and (he/she) wants to bring it back to the village, but the tide is pulling it out. It would be very risky to try and swim back with this box." Swim back with the box=First Possible Result: "Name barely manages to get the box back to the beach. Upon opening it, the tribe finds glass bottles of all sizes. These will certainly change how they work in the lab." (Gains 5000 Tech points) Second Possible Result: Villager is washed away by a wave. |-|Let it go=''"(Villager Name) seriously doubts that (he/she) can safely bring the box back. Whatever was inside could not make up for the loss of (his/her) live. (He/She) gives it a shove, and the box floats farther and farther out to sea until it is out of sight."'' 'The Screaming Baby' "(Villager Name) is having a difficult time with her baby, who won't stop screaming. She is receiving conflicting advice from the other villagers. Some say the baby should be left alone in a dark, quiet place to calm itself. Others suggest that the baby needs a fun diversion and advise her to take the baby to the beach and dance around." Leave baby alone=The baby keeps crying louder and louder until everyone in the tribe is distracted and mother becomes frazzled. |-|Take baby to the beach=''"The soothing sound of the ocean, combined with the rhythmic dancing, lull the baby into a blissful sleep. Mommy got a much-needed rest and is very grateful to the tribe for their help."'' (Possible parenting skill gain and love of dancing) 'The Arc of Brilliant Colors' "After a rain, (Villager Name) sees an arc of brilliant colors in the sky. (He/She) has seen these before and knows that they don't last long, but (he/she) would like to know what is at the end of one. The left side of the arc appears to be near the mausoleum, while the right side appears to be dangerously close to the eastern cliff." Run to the left side=It disappears. |-|Run to the right side=First Possible Result: "The arc seems to go just behind the cliff. Just a little further and (he/she) can see what is back there. Wow! (He/She) sees a huge patch of rare mushrooms and scoops them up for the tribe." (Your tribe gains 300 food) Second Possible Result: Villager falls off cliff. 'The Mosquito Larvae' "(Villager Name) notices that there are mosquito larvae collecting in the pond. Nobody wants a mosquito infestation, so the villagers decide that they should try to do something about them." Put Soap In The Pond=''"After putting soap in the pond the tribe discovers that the only effect of adding soap is that they are being eaten alive by very clean mosquitoes."'' (Some sick villagers) |-|Put Oil In The Pond=''"Using oil from various plants, the tribe covers the pond water with a thin layer of oil. The mosquito larvae, unable to breathe, quickly perish."'' 'No Choice Events' 'The Mysterious Footprints' # "Suspicious footsteps appeared out of the fog. Someone dropped honeycomb in the food bin, though no one saw the person." (Villagers gained 300 food) #''"One morning the villagers notice that strange footprints have appeared on the ground overnight. They later discover a number of very useful scientific instruments that seem to have come out of nowhere, as though they simply fell from the sky. Your village has gained 2000 tech points."'' #''"One morning the villagers notices that strange footprints have appeared on the ground overnight. They later discover that someone or something has stolen some important research tools. Your village has lost 300 tech points."'' (Can also lose 300 food) 'The Pure Sea Air' "The weather has been pleasant lately, and the air smells especially pure and clean. Everyone's lungs feel great, and their stuffy noses have cleared right up!" 'The Cold Snap' "An unseasonably cold wet wind has blown through the village. The villagers were going to huddle around the fire, but the wet, icy drizzle put out the fire!" 'Daredevil Barrel Of Babies' "The villagers hear a racket in the distance that sounds like a large drum rolling down a hill. A moment later, they see a barrel with little heads peeking out of it appear at the top of the highest waterfall. Horrified, they watch it plummet down the waterfalls, until it reaches the pond. It bobs about in the water, and they manage to grab it before it sinks. Much to their relief, they find several giggling kids in the barrel, completely unharmed!" 'The state of the tree' "The villagers have been feeling glum and moody recently. Seeing the sacred tree in such a sorry state has had an adverse effect on their health and well being." From Virtual Villagers 5: The New Believers 'No Choice Events' 'Barrel 'o' Babies' One day, a barrel comes flowing down a river, with lots of little giggling heads poking out. The babies seem to like the Heathens for some reason, and join them. 'The Strange Crystals' Some very unusual green crystals have been found near a cave where lightning struck. The scientists can definitely use this. Your tribe gains some tech points.